The Raven With The Rose
by Luka Megurine X
Summary: On the night of her 19th birthday, Aki met a crow who saved her from the loneliness and painful memories. AkixCrow. Read and review! Warning: Lemon at the end of the story
1. Chapter 1: A Birthday Song From A Bird

Chapter 1 - A Birthday Song From A Bird

Aki stared at the marvelous strawberry cake in front of her. It was covered in a rose pink frosting, the edges surrounded with strawberries and edible roses. Her eyes traveled to the icing in the center of the cake. "Happy birthday, Aki." Aki had just arrived home after visiting her mother, who was under constant medical attention at New Domino City's most well-renowned hospital due to her severe heart problems. Her mother sent her home with the amazing cake, upset that she couldn't join her daughter for her 19th birthday. The previous winter, Aki's father, Hideo Izayoi, had passed away from a car accident. The lonely months after the incident had proven to be more difficult than Aki had ever imagined. She had hoped this spring would bring joy to the Izayoi family, but things were even worse now. Her mother had been in the hospital for 3 weeks with no sign of improvement. Her closest friend, Yusei Fudo, had moved away to duel in a far-off city, along with Jack Atlas. The lonely days at the Izayois' large house were tearing her apart. For the past few nights, the empty halls were filled with Aki's cries. The desire to wake up every morning had burned out of Aki. She only wished to die peacefully one night.. It was all the hope that remained for her.

Aki stood up after gazing at the cake for a few moments. She realized she wasn't hungry at all and was more concerned about how her mother was doing. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her golden brush. Her long, wavy, red hair bounced on her shoulders as she slowly ran the brush through the locks. It was her mother who had suggested that Aki should grow her hair long. As always, her mother had great ideas. Aki looked more beautiful than ever with long hair. She set the brush down and peeked out the window. The full moon was illuminating the night sky. She knew it would hurt too much to stay home again, especially since it was her birthday. Aki pulled on her black hoody and decided to go out tonight.

The wet, busy streets of New Domino City were somewhat calming to Aki. Her mind roamed free and she allowed all sorts of thoughts to run through her head. After a few minutes of walking around and thinking, she instantly knew she had made a mistake. Even the most painful memories were returning to her. Just a couple of years ago, the entire world had shunned her, including her parents. For some reason, she forced herself to think about those things even more. She enjoyed the pain of those reminiscences. She _wanted _to cry. "Heh.." Through all of the tears she was shedding unconsciously, a smile spread across her face.

A while later, Aki found herself relaxing on a bench near a subway. Even if she enjoyed crying, she couldn't bare the pain. She remembered how Yusei had saved her. He had shown her that she belonged somewhere. But now he was gone. And Aki was alone again. She closed her eyes. _'Someone save me...' _

"Aki?"

Aki heard a familiar voice and quickly looked up. She saw a male with a head of spiked orange hair. He was dressed in a brown vest and black jeans. His feet were strapped in orange and green boots. She immediately recognized him, despite his slight change in appearance.

"Crow Hogan..?"

"Haha, it really is you! Hey, Aki!" Crow chuckled.

Aki couldn't help but smile. "So you've gotten taller?"

"Bah.. Nonsense. I've been this tall. I couldn't recognize you since you've grown your hair." He smiled, uplifting Aki's mood in a matter of a few seconds.

"Yeah. I guess it looks better this way."

"Totally." Crow gazed into her eyes.

Aki stood up and pulled the hood over her head, covering her red hair. She shied away and refused to have eye contact with him. Crow noticed this and took a step back. "Well, it was nice running into you. I'm just headed over to the card shop to get some new cards or somethin'. See ya around, I guess."

"No, wait."

Crow looked at her, wondering why she would stop him.

"Today's my birthday and I was feeling a bit down.." This was insane. Recently, Aki had found it stupid to spend time with people she was afraid to know or someone that didn't understand her. She was quickly becoming the same person she was before she met Yusei and the other signers. But there was no way on earth that she could spend this night alone. Her heart ached and she wanted a friend. The past few months had been killing her. Crow was the perfect person. His aura alone was making her happy. Just knowing that someone was standing in front of her.. Waiting for her.. Paying attention to her.. It made her feel better.

"Today's your birthday?" Crow halted her train of thought.

"Yes.." She looked down at the wet concrete.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out partying with your family or somethin'?"

"My mother is in the hospital.."

".. Oh, man."

"And my father.. He's.. He's de-" Aki broke down in tears.

"Gah, I'm so sorry, Aki." Crow understood what she was trying to finish. He placed a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't believe it. It had been about 6 months since he last saw Aki. She was so happy and lively then. Now she was out alone on her birthday. _'It's because Yusei left.' _Crow thought to himself. He knew Yusei and her were close friends. _'Now she's got no one. Her dad's gone and her mom's in the hospital. I wonder why and how long she's been there.. But I guess I shouldn't pry.' _

"I'm so rude.. I didn't mean to cry.. Ugh." Aki wiped her tears with the sleeve of her hoody.

"It's okay. So you're out alone this late?"

Aki nodded.

"Then why don't I treat you to some birthday dinner?" Crow smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Birthday dinner?"

"Yeah, I'd hate to leave you crying all alone. Plus, my D-Wheel's parked nearby. We can hop on and drive to a fast-food place!"

Aki smirked. "I expected a fancy, five-star restaurant, Crow. Not a fast-food place."

"Hey, hey. You think I'm rich? I'm a delivery boy. I can barely make a living! How am I supposed to take you to a fancy-smancy restaurant?"

Aki couldn't help but laugh at the orange-haired boy's rant. "Alright, alright." She wrapped her arms around Crow's elbow. "Just take me somewhere."

Crow and Aki enjoyed a meal at the only burger place in New Domino City that was open at one o'clock in the morning.

"So I told Jack that he'd have to pay me if he wanted to live in my secret bathroom." Crow devoured his burger while filling Aki in with some humorous tales from the old days when he lived with Yusei and Jack. Aki found no humor in it whatsoever, but listened to him with intrigue. He had an amazing aura that made her feel.. happy. The way he talked, the movement of his body, his smile.. It was all so attractive. She felt so open with him. He actually _understood _her. After the dinner, Aki and Crow sat on his D-Wheel parked outside the restaurant, staring at the night sky.

"The moon looks beautiful." Aki stated.

"It sure does." Crow's gray eyes wandered the skies as he lit up with a smile that melted her heart. "Hey! I forgot to wish you a happy birthday!"

"How silly. It's almost two in the morning. It's not my birthday anymore." Aki said, somewhat relieved that she was now 19.

"Eh.. Oh, well. I'll still sing!" Crow chuckled.

"Oh, God." Aki prepared to cover her ears.

Crow parted his lips to sing, "Happy birthday to you.." His singing voice wasn't as attractive as she had hoped but everything else about him was driving Aki off the edge of the D-Wheel's seat. He was so _sexy.._ Crow finished up the horrid singing and looked at her waiting for a reaction. "Um.. Thanks, I guess." Aki smiled a bit.

"You don't like my singing, haha." Crow grinned.

He was so cheerful. He had made her day worthwhile. For the first time in months, she was able to say she was actually happy. Aki threw her arms around Crow's waist. "Now take me home!"

"I'm at your service, birthday girl!" He frowned and mumbled something. "Just don't expect me to do this everyday.."

Aki giggled and kept her arms tight around his waist.


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbeats

Chapter 2 - Heartbeats

Aki was in bed. The sunlight shining from the window had awoken her. She glanced at the clock. Eight o'clock AM. A yawn escaped her as she remembered the events from last night. _'Crow...'_ It all felt like a dream now. She changed into a casual red dress and tried to figure out what she was going to do today. _'That's weird..' _Her heart seemed to beat faster when she thought of Crow. Aki placed a hand on her left breast. She was longing for him. She _wanted _him. The feeling was so strong. She had never felt like this before..

In an attempt to get her mind off of Crow, Aki headed to a local card shop. She decided she would revive her old hobby of dueling. It had been months since she last picked up her deck. She walked around the small store, browsing the shelves, which were varied with different packs for all sorts of duelists. Aki used plant-types since she loved roses and other flowers. "Ah, this seems like a good pack." She said to herself as she picked one up. "Hey, Ronny! I'm here with your weekly shipment of cards!" Aki's eyes became wide open as she recognized the voice. She turned to see who was speaking to the shop owner. As she had expected, the spiky orange haired boy was standing there, wearing his delivery jacket. He was laughing and making small-talk with the owner who seemed to enjoy Crow's company. _'Who wouldn't enjoy talking to him?' _Aki thought. Her heart felt as if it would jump right out of her chest. Just seeing him there made Aki blush madly. Crow didn't seem to notice her as he walked to the door waving at the shop owner. "Crow!" Aki hurried over to him. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted him to make her feel happy. She wanted to bask in his aura again.

"Aki, hey!" Crow's eyes locked with hers. One look into those gray eyes and her day was made.

"Hi, Crow." Aki blushed and smiled.

"How's it feel being nineteen now?" He grinned.

"Heh, the same as any other age." She lied. '_Being nineteen is amazing because I'm with you.' _Her mind was going crazy. '_One night with this guy and I feel like the happiest girl on the planet.'_

"Well, I'll see you around. Got a few places to stop at before I'm done for the day." Crow winked and headed out.

Aki's heart sank. She wanted to be with him again. She wanted to hear him laugh like he did last night. She followed him outside. He leaned on his D-Wheel and stared at her, confused. "What's wrong, Aki?"

"Oh, nothing.." Her heart started beating faster and faster.

"You sure?" Crow was concerned. He knew Aki and it wasn't like her to follow someone around. She was independent. _'Hell.. The only guy she ever got clingy with was Yusei but that was only because she had a crush on him. Wait- She.. has a crush on me?' _Crow was extremely puzzled now. His eyes traveled up and down Aki, trying to figure out what she was feeling. With a flushed face, Aki responded, "Yes, I'm sure."

Crow's eyes stopped at her breasts. Her beautiful breasts.. He felt lust building up in his lower body. An intense feeling swept over him. He wanted to touch Aki.. He wanted to feel her pressed against him.

"I'm sorry to bother you." Aki caught him staring at her and broke his gaze.

"Oh- No, no. You're not bothering me. It's totally fine." Crow plopped on his D-Wheel and pulled his helmet on. "How's you mom doing, by the way?" He asked, trying to seem a bit relaxed since his body was tensing up.

"I'm actually going to visit her in a little bit." Aki remembered and decided to go now.

"Sounds good. Take care." Crow said nervously. He started the engine and drove off.

Aki arrived at the hospital and entered her mother's room. "Hey, Mom.." She walked in quietly. Her mother smiled when she saw her daughter. "Aki, I'm glad you stopped by again today. It's not like you to visit me before noon."

Aki nodded and sat down beside the bed her mother was resting on. "I know, but I just wanted to talk."

"Oh? About what, dear?"

"Well..." Aki blushed as she remembered Crow's smile. She wanted to tell her mother everything. About last night, about Crow, and the way he makes her feel.

"What is it?" Aki's mother sat up on the bed carefully.

"I.. I like this guy."

"Yusei? He's back?"

"No, no. Not Yusei Fudo. The guy I like is a friend of Yusei's.."

"Ah, I see. What's he like?"

"Amazing. Everything about him makes my heart race. He drives me crazy. He's so.. wonderful. He understands me, Mom." She fell into a dream-like state just thinking about him.

"Haha, oh, Aki. You're reminding me of how I was with your father." Her mother chuckled but fell silent soon after remembering her husband.

Aki felt tears come to her eyes. "I miss Daddy."

"I miss him too, dear."

Aki looked down and took her mother's hand.

"Don't let go of him. If you love him, go for it." Her mother said.

"Love him? What? No! I just had my first conversation with him last night." Aki realized that she barely knew Crow. Of course they used to duel together but things were much different now. Yusei was the link holding all of the signers together. He was gone now. Everyone had fallen apart. It seemed selfish of Yusei and Jack to abandon their friends, but they wanted a break from everything.

"Aki. I just want you to know that I support you. Your father would've also. Believe in yourself. You're not alone." Aki's mother squeezed her daughter's hand and smiled.

"Thanks, Mom. That means a lot to me." Aki let a tear stream down her cheek. _'He makes my heart beat.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Lust

Chapter 3 - Lust

_'It just hurts too much... I feel so alone... Crow.. Crow.. Save me, love.. I want you..'_

It had been two weeks since Aki ran into Crow at the card shop. She hadn't seen him since. Her heart yearned for him. Most of the nights, she dreamed of the two cuddling or kissing. She had never wanted someone so badly before. Aki barely knew Crow but she was intrigued and her lust for him was increasing. He was attractive to her in _every _way.

That rainy, Friday evening, Aki decided to invite Crow over.. But she wanted to surprise him. She called the delivery company he was working for that night and ordered some random goods. Candles, chocolate, and sugar cookies. Since Crow was the only employee who worked so late, she knew they'd send him to deliver the merchandise. Before he arrived, she dimmed the lights and changed into sexy hot pink lingerie. The female didn't know why she was behaving like this but she figured there was nothing wrong with letting her hormones take over for one night. Sure enough, the doorbell to the large Izayoi residence rang. Aki peered out of the front window and saw Crow standing in the rain with a package in his arms. He looked confused but extremely handsome in his jacket. She smiled and opened the door slowly, making every moment seem as if it were running in slow motion. Crow's eyes widened as he saw the beautiful figure that belonged to Aki emerge from the doorway. "H-Hey.. You ordered some stuff.. Candles and shit." Crow's eyes were glued to her body. That pleased Aki.

"I know. But why don't you get out of the rain first? Come inside." Aki stepped back and waved her arm inwards, inviting him inside.

"Uh, thanks. I guess I could take a quick break before heading home." Crow nodded and took the invitation inside.

"Oh, Crow. Why must you be in such a rush all the time?" Aki shut the door and smirked, taking the package out of his hands and placing it on the counter of the large kitchen.

"Well, it's getting late and I thought I-" His answer was cut short as Aki threw her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips into his. Crow was shocked but instantly melted into the kiss. His arms found their way around her hips. The feeling was magical to both. They had been longing for each other. To feel skin.. To feel their touch. After a minute of kissing, Aki pulled away and looked at him. She didn't realize what she was doing. This wasn't like her. She quickly stepped away and picked up her robe that was laid on the couch. "I'm sorry." Aki whispered, disgusted of herself for behaving that way. Crow's eyes blazed into hers. The gray orbs were burning with passion. Never had Crow wanted Aki more than he did now. He quietly gripped her arms, forcing her to drop the robe, which landed on her bare feet. Aki was surprised.

"Crow..?"

"Aki." He said gently.

"Crow..." She whispered as his lips brushed against hers tenderly.

Crow's hands ran across Aki's waist and down to her thighs. He gazed at her gorgeous body, wondering what she looked like without any clothes on at all.

"You're beautiful." He muttered. Aki blushed like crazy. His fingers were soft and they sent sensations through her entire body. After a bit of kissing, Aki began her exploration of Crow. She pulled off his jacket and he gladly kicked off his boots. Her hands went to his spiky hair, which she had always been curious about. "Your hair.." She mumbled.

"Your breasts.." Crow grasped the two balls on her chest. He inquiringly rubbed her breasts, listening to her moan softly.

"Ohh, Crow..." Aki tossed her head back in pleasure. Crow picked her up and carried her to the huge master bedroom.

He carefully placed her on the bed, staring at her sexy body. Aki felt something hard pressed in between her thighs. She looked down and saw that the inseam of Crow's pants had risen. Hastily, Crow ran a finger across Aki's lingerie ribbons, pulling on one. "I wanna' see more." He smirked. Aki nodded and pulled a ribbon out, revealing more cleavage. She then yanked on his belt, which he happily undid. His pants slipped off of his legs and uncovered a pair of navy blue boxers. The male proceeded to remove his sleeveless shirt. Aki stared at his tan, well-built frame and traced a finger down his muscles. Crow kissed her neck a bit roughly, leaving trails of saliva on her soft, snow-like skin. The kiss felt like sparks against Aki's body. She wanted _more_. "Crow, I want you inside.." Aki whispered without thinking. Although shocked at the red-head's desires, Crow also wanted the same thing.

The two could hear the rain pouring outside. The house was empty besides them, but the passion the rose and the raven were creating made it seem as if the room was set ablaze. Crow sat up, still in his boxers.

"Crow..." Aki was still on her back, refusing to get up. She **refused** to let this feeling end.

"Isn't it obvious? You're the only one who can make me feel this way... Crow, I- I.." She wasn't sure what to say. Her heart raced. She closed her eyes and waited for him to react.

_'So I was right.. She has a crush on me. But why?' _Crow looked at the beautiful woman laid in front of him. "Why? What's so special about me?" His heartbeats picked up the pace.

"Everything." Aki rose gracefully to face him, her red hair curved around her body. "_Everything_ about you is special. No one has ever made me this happy. I don't care if we barely know one another. You make me feel important. You've made me realize that I'm not alone. Ever since my birthday, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Crow. I want you." The confidence in the woman had never risen so high. Nothing could stop her from feeling this way. Was it lust? Or was she in love? The answer was hiding somewhere in the future, but right now, she wanted him. Him and only him. Not Yusei. Not Jack. Aki Izayoi wanted Crow Hogan.

Crow was completely stunned. After a moment of staring into her eyes, he simply smiled and gently pushed her down so that she was on her back again.

"Aki.." Crow spoke softly. The rain drummed against the windows as he slowly pulled off Aki's lingerie, watching her every movement, waiting for her to tell him to stop. He stopped for a minute and eyed her. Aki nodded, drowned in lust. Crow's eyes went up and down her body. She was now merely wearing a black silk bra and matching laced panties. He felt his member rise up and push against the inside of his boxers. Crow quietly flipped Aki over and unclasped her bra, slowly pulling it off and tossing it to the floor, where the rest of their clothes were thrown. She turned back around to face him. Aki's breasts were now completely exposed. Crow's lower regions burned with desire and demanded for release at the sight of the pink roses on her chest. _'I want her too, don't I?' _He gripped her hips and hungrily licked at her nipples. He was rewarded with a lusty moan from Aki. "Ohhh!" She shook in pleasure and hooked a finger into his boxers, yanking them off. His stiffened manhood was revealed. Crow raised an eyebrow as his fingers went to her silky panties. He tickled Aki in between her legs softly. She giggled and grabbed his hand with her inner-thighs. He smirked and pulled off her panties aggressively.

Crow breathed heavily and hovered over the female. His erection brushed against her opening, lighting the flame. "Crow! Please!" Aki couldn't bare the anticipation any longer. With that, Crow entered inside of Aki, who let out a painful yelp. Crow quickly withdrew. "Are you okay?" He gazed at her with a worried expression, brushing a strain of red hair out of her eyes. "Yes. Keep going.. Please." Aki nodded and bit into his shoulder. He nodded back and grabbed her hips, re-entering. His thrusts started out slow, but he quickened the pace after hearing Aki let out a few moans of his name. The two seemed to move back and forth, matching the rhythm of the rain that still poured outside. Aki fell into ecstasy as he went in and out. "I want you!" She shouted as her climax neared. The room seemed to change colors and the pleasure reached its peak. Aki climaxed and fell into the pillow, breathing heavily. Crow soon followed and softly collapsed into her. The two were on top of each other, silent. Crow moved his position and rested Aki's head on his chest. She waited for him to say something. "No one can make me feel this way.. Crow, I want you in my life.. Give me that chance.." Aki muttered before falling asleep.

The raven smiled at the rose and gently kissed her forehead as she slept. "You know what I find funny? All this time you've been going on about how you want me." He said out loud before entering slumber himself, "Well, do you know what I want? I want to love you."

The end. xD

That's how it ended! I'm thinking about making a sequel since this story turned out shorter than I had planned. Do you think I should make a sequel? Please review!


End file.
